1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and particularly to a heat dissipation device for use with an electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that heat is generated during operations of a variety of electronic components, such as integrated circuit chips. To ensure normal and safe operations, heat dissipation devices are employed to dissipate the generated heat away from these electronic components.
A heat dissipation device typically includes a metal base and a fin assembly provided on the metal base. The fin assembly includes a plurality of metal fins spaced from each other. The metal fins each have a main body, a top flange provided at a top side edge of the main body, and a bottom flange provided at a bottom side edge of the main body. The flanges extend perpendicularly and outwardly from the main body. The metal fins together form the fin assembly, and the bottom flanges of the metal fins cooperatively form a flat bottom surface. The flat bottom surface is employed to attach the fin assembly to the metal base.
Each of the top and bottom flanges is generally provided with a locking mechanism whereby the metal fins can be interlocked. However, the locking mechanism provided at the top and bottom flanges generally cannot firmly interlock the metal fins. In addition, the locking mechanism provided at the bottom flange reduces flatness of the flat bottom surface through which the fin assembly is attached to the metal base, such that the fin assembly cannot be snugly attached to the metal base.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.